


Oops... (Sorry, not sorry)

by telltaleharto



Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are forced to play Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops... (Sorry, not sorry)

Dan hated parties. He spoke too quietly, didn’t like eating in front of people, and because of an accident at a high school house party, preferred not to drink. He had been invited to a party he didn’t really want to go to, however, he went anyway. The main reason he went?

Well, he’d be lying if he said the cute, shy boy named Phil had nothing to do with it. He was in most of Dan’s classes, and the few times he had spoken, he seemed very thoughtful. But Phil, like Dan, was extremely quiet. Often, Dan saw Phil staring out of the window rather than listening to the professor. 

“Dan! Come on, man, you gotta liven up a bit! After all, this is a party.” his friend Connor drunkenly slurred.  
“Uh, no thanks, Con. I’m good.”  
“Seriously dude, drink this. It’s like liquid courage.”  
Dan sighed.  
“Fine…”

Five shots and a world of regret later, Dan heard Louise shout at the group.  
“Guys! Let’s play a game!”  
“What game?” called a short, blonde haired guy with a slight lisp.  
“How about Spin The Bottle?” called a girl who could have been his twin. Dan struggled to remember their names… Hannah and Tyler? Maybe? They were both from America on a foreign studies thing. So was Connor.

“Yeah! Let’s play that!” called the Australian. Almost no one knew his name, save for Tyler, Connor, and Louise.

So the group settled down for a game of Spin The Bottle. They sat in a circle, rosy beaming drunken faces abound, and the chatter dulled as Louise looked around at everyone.  
“Ty, you go first.” she said.   
He jokingly winked at Dan, and Dan just shook his head while looking down and smiled. Tyler was a great guy, but not his type. Ty was too flirty.

Tyler spun the bottle, and it landed on the Australian.   
“Troye. You, me, closet, now.”  
“Damn, I spent enough time in the closet didn’t I?” Troye groaned good naturedly as he got up, and they walked towards the closet.

Louise looked around again.  
“Dan, your go.”  
Dan looked up in shock.  
“My.. My go?” he asked, swallowing hard.  
Louise nodded, smiling, as Dan reached for the bottle.  
He spun it… and it landed on Phil.  
Phil looked at him in surprise, and then stood up. There was an odd look in his eyes as he extended his hand to Dan to help him up.  
“Shall we?” Phil asked in a sultry voice.  
Dan swallowed hard, nodded, and took Phil’s hand.

They headed towards one of the bedrooms, and as a precaution, Dan locked the door behind him. He turned around, and Phil was staring at him rather intensely.  
“Hi, Phil..”   
“Hey, Dan. I’ve been meaning to talk to you, but… That’s not exactly my strong suit.”  
“Mine either, honestly.” Dan chuckled.  
“I guess that’s why Louise intervened, making us both come here tonight.” Phil said, smiling.  
“Guess so.”  
“So.. uh.. Are we gonna do this?” Phil asked quietly.  
Dan looked at him, bit his lip, and said, “Only if you want to.”  
Phil nodded, and leaned forward. Dan’s hands went to Phil’s hips. As they deepened the kiss, Phil’s hands grasped at Dan’s shoulders, pulling him in closer.  
The kiss started off slow and sweet, both of them too shy to explore too much, but that quickly changed. Dan, unfamiliar with the tugging sensation in his stomach, gasped when Phil bit his lip gently. He moaned softly, and Phil responded by kissing his neck. Dan wasn’t a big fan of anyone touching his neck, but he didn’t mind it when Phil did. he let out a small moan, and Phil kissed him deeply again. Breathing heavily, Dan looked at Phil. Phil’s pupils were blown, and he knew he was getting to the formerly shy boy.  
“Phil… Whaddya say we get out of here?” he panted.  
Phil simply nodded.

When they walked out of the bedroom, everyone was laughing and talking loudly, but Louise was staring hard at the pair. Phil stayed by the door as Dan went to tell Louise they were leaving.

Louise looked up, winked, and said “Take care of my boy. And don’t have too much fun, you hear?”   
Dan simply nodded, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!


End file.
